Deník Tamory
Zápisník s kroužkovou vazbou v tvrdých deskách s trochu infantilním obrázkem plyšové ovečky na louce s oroseným čtyřlístkem v popředí. Většinu času se nachází v zásuvce nočního stolku nebo někde v hromadách knih a jiných zápisníků na desce stolu, ale v Tamořině pokoji se dá čekat jakoukoliv zradu, takže kdyby byl třeba v kočičím pelíšku, není to vlastně nic divného. Stránky jsou pokryté poměrně dobře čitelným, okrouhlým vázaným písmem černého inkoustu. 6. 5. 2029 (Den blbec) Ten den nezačal dobře a pokračoval ještě hůř... Probudil mě Pruin špatný sen, se kterým si už dlouho dělá starosti. Nejspíš je to nějaké varování před blížícím se zlem, ale ani Prue samotná, ani nikdo z nás ještě nezvládl přijít na to jakým a co přesně se má stát. Proč se jí zjevuje ve snech démon, který by měl být už roky mrtvý? A proč je to démon, který měl svého času pletky s její matkou? A aby toho nebylo málo - Henry přijel do města a chystá se bydlet u nás. Teď už vím, co má ta blížící se katastrofa znamenat. Jestli budeme já a můj drahý bráška delší dobu pod jednou střechou, dříve či později si vjedem do vlasů. Na moji stranu se postaví Kat, na jeho kluci a neskončí to jinak, než v troskách. Ještě k tomu mám pocit, že si zadělal na nějaký průšvih. Ale to vlastně Henry dělá pořád... Mel se vydala na pracovní pohovor a Wyatt do klubu, ale ostatní se rozhodli udělat si výlet do magické školy. Nevím ani proč, měla jsem úplně jiný program, ale nechala jsem se Kat ukecat a přidala se k nim. Něco mě táhlo do knihovny a nebylo to jenom to, že miluji vzduch plný vůně starého papíru a tančícího prachu. Náhodou mi padla do ruky kniha o Elementálech. Měla jsen takový divný pocit, z toho, co jsem četla. Už tehdy jsem měla vědět, že z toho bude průšvih. Doma zaútočili na Melindu démoni. V první chvíli mě to dost vyděsilo, nemluvě o tom, že jsme s Chrisem vpadli přímo doprostřed souboje, když jsme se jí vydali na pomoc. Podařilo se nám ho zničit pomocí zaklínadla, ale bylo na tom něco divného. Schopnosti toho démona vypadaly posílené, jiné. Kdybych předtím nečetla tu knihu o elementálech, asi by mě to nenapadlo, ale takhle byla ta spojitost nasnadě. Jenom opravdu netuším, jak se k těm schopnostem dostali... Ale abych byla upřímná, našlo by se i pár dobrých zpráv. Melinda dostala práci, o kterou se ucházela a vypadala, že je z toho na vrcholu blaha. Patrisha se začala oficiálně školit na Amora. Chtěla jsem to s ní probrat, ale zapomněla jsem, že už jsem zase jednou měla být úplně jinde. Letěla jsem do práce pomalu nadzvukovou rychlostí a hned před dveřma jsem srazila Biancu. Je to skvělá holka, i když konverzace s ní jsou vždycky nezobvykle matoucí a neuvěřitelně úlevné zároveň – umí si totiž mistrně hlídat myšlenky. Tentokrát ale vypadala, že má nějaký problém, takže zpoždění šlo stranou. Naštěstí souhlasila, že si půjde sednout ke mě do kavárny. Doufala jsem, že tam najdu chvíli, abych si s ní mohla promluvit. Pokud teda přežiju setkání s šéfkou. Měla spoustu tajností a málem to nakonec neřekla ani mě. Pořád opakovala, že se to nesmí dozvědět Chris, což mě trochu zarazilo, ale slíbila jsem jí, že budu mlčet jako hrob. A dám si pozor, abych nemyslela v nevhodné společnosti. Aspoň, že šéfka měla dneska dobrou náladu a kavárna nebyla moc narvaná. Takhle jsme aspoň dostali chvilku, ve které jsme si mohly promluvit. Teď už chápu všechny ty okolky. Bianca je v tom! No teda... Hrozně moc bych si přála vidět Chrisův obličej, až se to dozví, ale slíbila jsem, že budu mlčet. Hm... Možná se překonám a vyhrabu si to z jeho paměti. Vlastně, možná bude v tu chvíli myslet tak nahlas, že to budu mít z první ruky. Jen načasování mi zase jednou vrazilo kudlu do zad, protože se objevil Wyatt – a s dámskou společností! Dokonce magickou dámskou společností. A jako ideální seznámení mě požádal, abych se jí prohrabala mozkem, jestli náhodou není spolčená se zlem. Podobné věci nesnáším, opravdu upřímně nesnáším. Nebýt to Wyatt, asi bych ho poslala do háje. Je to horší než držet v rukou objemný štos papírů, ve kterých musím vyhledat jednu jedinou informaci, ale aniž bych přečetla cokoliv jiného. Opravdu jsem... nechtěla vidět spoustu těch věcí, které jsem stejně viděla. A Prue, která se objevila v kavárně, mi to zrovna neulehčila. V nějakém šíleném hnutí mysli si chtěla ověřovat svoji empatii a začala Wyatta líbat, snad aby v Alex vzbudila žárlivost. Sotva mě Wyatt, jeho nový objev a Prue pustili zpátky k Biance, na scéně se objevil Chris (a za ním Kat s Henrym, jak já miluju, když se mi všichni ometají v práci), takže z našeho plánovaného rozhovoru nebylo nic. Kdybych se předtím nesnažila soustředit na tolik věcí najednou, možná bych si toho všimla dřív, ale až v tu chvíli mi došlo, že neslyším žádný odraz Melindiných myšlenek. A já netuším proč ani jak dlouho už to trvá. Šéfová musí mít nervy jako železné špagáty. A já vlastně asi taky... Proč se tam všichni takhle sešli, se mi podařilo vytáhnout z Prue až ve chvíli, kdy už byli zase na odchodu. Každých tisíc let se má narodit nezranitelná bytost ovládající veškeré síly přírody, takzvaný Imper. A našich tisíc let zrovna odtikává a matkou budoucího Impera se má stát – chvíle napětí – samozřejmě, že Alex. Znamená to, že otec bude... ehm, no nic. Vím, co jsem viděla, nic víc, nic míň. Když už jsem měla více méně prázdno, vrátila se Bianca, i když i ta mi zvládla nasadit pěkného brouka do hlavy. Nebo mě spíš upozornila na nějakého pěkného chrobáka v Chrisově hlavě. Problém je, že chtěla jisté odpovědi, které jsem neznala a určitě je nechtěla zjišťovat. Jen mi bylo hrozně líto, že jí k tomu nemám co říct. Přála bych si jí uklidnit, ujistit, že se určitě nic neděje a všechno bude super. Když už nic jiného, asi se nám daří aspoň na poli pracovním. Mě ještě nevyrazili, z Melindy teď bude paní psycholožka a Prue dostala místo v San Francisco Daily. I když ne, že bych kterémukoliv z našich míst dávala naději na dlouhého trvání, pokud se skutečně podsvětí hýbe. Zato to určitě pomůže farmaceutickému průmyslu – měla jsem pocit, že se mi hlava rozletí na tisíc kousků. Lidská hlava rozhodně není to nejpříjemnější místo, kde trávit volný čas. Minimálně ne cizí a upřímně, většinou ani ta vlastní. Ale co člověk nadělá. Na úsloví „do třetice všeho dobrého i zlého“ něco bude. Jakoby nestačil ranní útok doma na Melindu a dopolední na Wyatta s Alex v klubu, nějaký démon se rozhodl vzít si na paškál i pizzerii, kam si ségra a Chris vyrazili na oběd. Odpoledne jsme si s Prue trochu vyrazily. Myslím, že po tom děsivém dopoledni jsme na to měly víc než nárok. I když moje esej o Shakespearovi si to asi nemyslí... Večer jsme se měli všichni sejít v P3 na Inně. Není to sice zrovna můj šálek hudební kávy, ale mohl to být super večer. Jo, mohl. Celou dobu jsem dávala pozor, jestli se náhodou neobjeví Damon, ale výjimečně se v souladu se svým prohlášením držel od klubu dneska večer dál. Místo něj se v klubu objevil někdo jiný a bohužel jemu se nechtělo držet dál ode mě. Magické triky a machrování s katanou jsou dost děsivá kombinace a ten zrzavý pitomec by si měl rychle uvědomit, že tím holku nesbalí. Celý večer šel do háje závratnou rychlostí. Ten kluk, Lex, mi sice docela lezl na nervy, ale ani Chris s ostatními se zrovna dvakrát nevyznamenali. Byli daleko protivnější, než bylo bezpodmínečně nutné a než povolovala jistá míra slušnosti. Dobře... Už jsem si na adresu sebe a svého vzhledu vyslechla leccos, od příjemných komplimentů, přes hvízdání přiožralých individuí až po příliš hlasité oplzlé myšlenky. Ale koš plný štěňat by se s přehledem zařadil na hodně vysoké pozice žebříčku bizarnosti. Nejsem si ani trochu jistá, jestli mi to mělo nebo nemělo zalichotit, ale – nezabralo to. Vždycky jsem byla spíš na kočky. Pořád nevím, jaká by byla nejlepší reakce na to, co tam Lex všechno prováděl a nakecal, ale musím říct, že to Katino rozhodnutí přenést ho do Evropy mělo svoje kouzlo. Což nic nemění na tom, že mi z toho celého bylo na nic. Z celého dnešního dne, všech těch magických problémů, zamotaných hádanek a cizích myšlenek. Měla jsem toho plné zuby. Nemůžu říct, že by to bylo vědomé rozhodnutí... ale dostala jsem neuvěřitelnou chuť se opít a nechtělo se mi jí bránit. Co se dělo potom nevím úplně jistě. Pro Prue si přišel nějaký švihák, ale ještě ten večer jsem s ní určitě mluvila, takže to asi nebylo tak horké, jak to vypadalo. Henry se tvářil, že má o mě starost. Ten zrzavý otrapa se snad ještě vrátil. A mě bylo ze všeho nejvíc do breku. 7. 5. 2029 (Den, kdy bylo všechno postavené na hlavu) Probudila jsem se doma... A hned jsem toho probuzení upřímně litovala. Vytáhla jsem si zpod hlavy Hamleta a bez hledání brýlí nejistě zamžourala kolem. Vzhledem k té příšerně kocovině se není co divit, že jsem měla z minulého večera v hlavě jenom střípky. Nejspíš proto mě tak hrozně vyděsil pohled na čísi blonďatou palici válející se v posteli hned vedle. Mám pocit, že než se mi povedlo najít brýle a ujistit se, že je to Henry, stihla jsem prodělat celkem kvalitní infarkt. Za takhle příjemný budíček musel můj milovaný bráška zaplatit krutou daň. Obětovala jsem svou postel a probudila ho kvalitní ledovou sprchou. Jeho vyděšený výraz očekávající skvadru démonů mi byl jistou satisfakcí. V kuchyni zrovna probíhala nějaká hádka – vysvětlovala by jí možná přítomnost toho zrzka, o kterém si dokonce pamatuju, že včera způsobil neuvěřitelné pozdvižení v klubu – a nikdo se neobtěžoval brát na mě trochu ohledy. Aspoň Kat mi uvařila kafe. Nevím, jestli opravdu chci tak moc, když bych si přála třeba klidnou půl hodinku po ránu na zmátoření a vypití kávy. Možná ano. Protože ještě než jsem donesla hrnek ke rtům, kuchyni navštívil někdo cizí (minimálně cizí pro mě, ale Prue ho divoce líbala, takže to asi nebude tak horké) a Starší se rozhodli zasáhnout do naší snídaně aspoň tím, že povýší Chrise. Jediné, co se dá považovat za kladné, je fakt, že Prue se konečně podařilo dostat ve snu z Cola něco konkrétnějšího. Charles, který teď stojí v Podsvětí na dominantní pozici, je potomek Warrenovy linie. Ať už k tomu došlo přesně jakkoliv, jisté je, že náš současný hlavní nepřítel má jak sílu Zdroje všeho zla, tak naší vlastní rodiny. Úžasné. Lepší už to prostě být nemohlo. Tenhle obrovský, téměř ohromující problém ale pořád stál spíš v budoucnosti, a na jeho místo se tlačily jiné, titěrnější, ale akutnější. Třeba nějak zvládnout Chrisovu novou telepatickou a empatickou moc. Nakonec si ho vzala na starost Kat, protože, jak říká, o ní ve škole zatím nepochybují, zda tam vůbec studuje, což se o mě s takovou jistotou říct nedá. Ohnivé koule křižující kuchyň mě zastihly uprostřed psaní esemesky. Opravdu jsem nečekala další démonský útok. A není nic příjemnějšího, když člověk vzhlédne od mobilu rovnou k vybuchujícímu lustru. Než jsem se stihla vzpamatovat, zasáhly mě Melindiny myšlenky plné bolesti – jeden z démonů jí zasáhl ohnivou koulí. Přenesla jsem se rovnou k ní a dostala jí zase zpátky na moje teoreticky bezpečné místo u vstupu do kuchyně, abych jí mohla vyléčit. Měla jsem z toho špatný pocit. Nejenom, že zase nestihnu přednášku, ale tentokrát jsme stáli před bojem s poměrně silným nepřítelem a nebyla šance, že se mu nějak vyhneme. A ta osudovost mě na tom jako obvykle štvala nejvíc. Počasí venku se jako obvykle napojilo na moji mizernou náladu. Blížila se bouře. Démon měl velkou býčí hlavu a ze zad jako by mu vyrůstalo deset dlouhých větví. To skutečně děsivé ale na něm bylo to, že z těch větví, vnořených do země, vyrůstali další démoni. Stále další a další, nespočet. Prue na ně posílala nejrůznější iluze, Melinda, Wyatt a ostatní je sice ničili jednoho po druhém, ale nijak to nepomáhalo. Za každého, kterého se jim podařilo zničit, okamžitě nastoupil jiný. Prue dostala vidění, které nám určitě mělo pomoct z téhle šlamastyky, ale v první chvíli ho nikdo nedokázal přesně rozklíčovat. Strom, zrychlený mezi jednotlivými ročními dobami, který i přes všechny nesnáze zemře až tehdy, kdy mráz spálí jeho kořeny. Ne, že bych se nesnažila zničit démonovy... větve. Naše zahrada už byla rozpukaná, jako by na ní soutěžily tři čety ožralých výkopářů. Nakonec jsme se to ale se ségrou rozhodly vyzkoušet, nic moc jiného nám nezbývalo. Nic jako mráz jsme neměli k dispozici, ale mohly jsme vyzkoušet oheň. Spojenými silami se nám nakonec opravdu podařilo spálit Rudobonovy kořeny. Co jsem ale netušila, byla jsem příliš soustředěná na usměrňování bouře i otevírání puklin pod démonovýma nohama, že se Henry pod pláštěm své neviditelnosti vydal na cestu Rudobonovi za záda. Kat ho přivolala zpátky snad včas, ale s Henrym rozhodně něco bylo. Omdlel a ještě si u toho zvládl rozbít hlavu. Netuším, co se to s ním dělo, ale nechala jsem ho v sestřině péči a rozhodla se spíš dořešit bouři a vrátit se do domu. Byla jsem dost rozladěná. Nechci, aby můj život vypadal takhle. Brácha se opět projevil jako ukázkový zmetek. Sotva mu Kat vyléčila ránu na hlavě, zmizel bez jediného slova a vzápětí nějak odřízl naše běžná telepatická spojení. Prostě... Zmetek. Konečně jsem se mohla vydat na cestu do školy. I tak bylo jasné, že devatenácté století nemám šanci stihnout, ale lepší bude, když dorazím aspoň na něco. A hned při výstupu z autobusu na mě díky bohu čekal Damon. Zatažená obloha mojí nálady se okamžitě změnila minimálně na polojasno a předpověď slibovala zlepšující se tendenci. Jako obvykle byl velmi pozorný. Jenom jsem mu asi těžko mohla jen tak říct, že si dělám starosti, protože dneska ráno démon málem zabil mou sestřenku ohnivou koulí. Bohužel mu neunikla ani „záhadná bouře“ a „podivné zemětřesení s epicentrem v naší ulici“ Nevím přesně, co mě k tomu vedlo. Možná to byla jeho poznámka o magii, která přece neexistuje. Možná to byl prostě strach, co by se mohlo stát, pokud se v Podsvětí opravdu něco děje a on by nebyl připravený. Možná to byla únava. Už jsem si nechtěla vymýšlet další a další výmluvy. Možná všechno najednou. Ale pak jsem slyšela sama sebe, jak vážně říkám, že mu potřebuju říct něco důležitého. O samotě. Zatímco jsem přemýšlela, v jakém příšerném zatmění mysli jsem vydala tenhle slib, Damon došel k závěru, že se s ním plánuji rozejít. Jenom se ve skutečnosti bude chtít rozejít on se mnou, až se to všechno dozví. Chtěla jsem mu to říct. Opravdu chtěla. Někdy, až bude vhodná příležitost. Jenom – proč teď? Telepatie je skvělá schopnost v mnoha ohledech. Například člověku umožní být mimo celou dobu, kdy si ho nikdo nevšímá, ale přitom být dokonale bdělý ve chvíli, kdy na něj přednášející upře pozornost. Normálně bych se kvůli tomu cítila provinile, ale všechnu moji provinilost si vyžadovala moje nehotová esej. Opět jsem si spletla den, takže bych pokračovala na další přednášku i po obědě. A poprvé mě úplně nepotěšilo, že už mám padla. Znamenalo to, že už nemůžu dál odkládat vážný rozhovor s Damonem. No, když už mám pusu rychlejší než hlavu, tak už si to musím sežrat. Ale ani trochu jsem se na tu svou soukromou apokalypsu netěšila. Vzala jsem Damona na naši „soukromou rodinnou plážičku“. Normálními způsoby se na ni prakticky nedá dostat, nejsem si jistá, jestli dokonce i ostatní ví, jak se tam jde. Většinou se tam prostě přemístí. Rozhodně je to ale moc krásné místo, kde se dalo očekávat jisté soukromí. Přesně to, co jsem potřebovala. Vím o sobě, že neumím moc dobře vysvětlovat. Většinou se do problému zamotám ještě dřív, než k němu dojdu. Jenom nemyslím, že bych potřebovala názornou výpomoc už při opatrném dotazu, co si myslí o magii. A názornou démonskou výpomoc už tím tuplem ne. Chvíli jsem si byla celkem jistá, že si ze mě někdo dělá srandu. Byla jsem opravdu vytočená na nejvyšší míru. Démon dneska neměl svůj dobrý den. Zničit toho démona bylo snadné. Možná až podezřele snadné, chvíli jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli třeba neměl jenom odvést moji pozornost od většího, opravdového nebezpečí. Nezdálo se ale, že by byl na pláži ještě někdo další. Svoje už ale démon napáchal i za tu krátkou chvíli. Předvedla jsem se jako vraždící maniak ještě dřív, než jsem stihla podat jediné slovo vysvětlení. Není divu, že se Damon vyděsil. Měla jsem skoro strach se otočit zpátky. Nechtěla jsem vědět, jak se tváří. Až jeho nápad, jestli bych byla schopná ublížit i jemu, si vyžádal vášnivé popření a konečně mě dostal k pojmenování těch základních problémů. Čarodějky... Démoni... Jeden průser na druhém. Chtělo se mi brečet. Všechno šlo špatně. A pak mě můj milovaný přítel zase jednou dokonale šokoval... Doteď moc nechápu, jak je to možné. A je to nejspíš také velmi nerozumná reakce. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si to přerovnal k hlavě, ale došel z závěru, že je to jednoduše fascinující. Dokázal si velmi dobře dát dvě a dvě dohromady a hned na úvod se začal vyptávat na to podivné ranní zemětřesení a bouři. Nedokázala jsem uvěřit svému štěstí a nakolik ještě před několika minutami Damon váhal, jestli jsem se náhodou nebláznila, pojala jsem teď podobné podezření já o něm. Se směsicí šoku a jistého pobavení – úleva se neodvažovala přijít, aby jí náhodou ještě někdo vykopnul – jsem následující minuty strávila odpovídáním na dotazy ohledně démonů, schopností, utajení magie, dalších magických bytostí a spousty dalších témat, která mu přicházela na jazyk. Nakonec se zdá, že z Melindina prohlášení, že každý smrtelník, který přijde do kontaktu s magií, by měl utéct minimálně do Japonska, evidentně existují čestné výjimky. Stulená u něj jako kočka, mžourající do sluníčka, s neuvěřitelným pocitem ulehčení a rozkošnické ospalosti bych dokázala vydržet hodiny i dny. Jako obvykle jsem si musela vystačit s několika minutami, než mi běh událostí zase spadl na hlavu. Tentokrát v podobě nevinné otázky, nakolik je normální, aby člověk najednou cítil strukturu tkaniny a slyšel hlasy, i když široko daleko není ani noha. Ano, ukázalo se, že můj smrtelnický přítel není ani zdaleka takový smrtelník, jak jsem myslela. Nejdřív jsem si úpěnlivě přála, aby to popřel, aby řekl, že si ze mě dělá legraci, ale přitom jsem sama dobře věděla, že to tak není. Jenom jsem nechápala, jak je to možné. A proč teď? Jediná možnost, která mě napadala, vyžadovala ověření v Knize a v příběhu První čarodějky. Kniha mi přinesla požadované vysvětlení. Dá se říct, že můj drahý vyhrál genetickou loterii, nebo alespoň on to za výhru považuje. I tak, jsem si jistá, že nahoře se někdo dívá a hodně dobře se baví. Tomu dotyčnému bych nakopala. Damona trochu rozladilo, že jeho schopností není žádná aktivní moc, ale já jsem byla jenom ráda. Sotva dneska se dozvěděl o existenci magie a s jeho divokými superhrdinskými představami, se kterými by se možná uživil třeba v Marvellu, nechci vidět, jak by to mohlo dopadnout, kdyby disponoval něčím destruktivnějším. Myslím, že někdo v Podsvětí ztratil už i ten poslední zbyteček soudnosti. Už i ve mně začala narůstat chuť, spojit se s ostatními a vyrazit jim tam trochu nakopat zadky. Zatím jsme ale měli akutnější problém. Ještě dřív, než se ten démon objevil, mi bylo jasné, že se děje něco neobyvklého. Neobvykle podivného. Ta masa chvějícího se vzduchu by pojala celou armádu, byl to ale jen jeden démon, ze všeho nejvíc připomínající kosatku. Už jsem viděla dost podivných věcí, ale démona velikosti mrakodrapu ještě opravdu ne. Zdálo se, že má o něco rozumnější povahu než většina jiných démonů. I když předpokládat, že nás snadno rozmáčkne jenom kvůli jeho velikost, bylo tradičně hloupé. Ale i tak jsem na okamžik propadla děsu, že měl přece jenom pravdu. Damon se v nějakém šíleném hnutí mysli vrhl démonovi vstříc, vypadalo naprosto jisté, že ho opravdu rozmáčkne jako malinu. Jenže on to nějakým zázrakem ustál, dokonce dokázal ten démonský kolos zvednout a odhodit zpátky do moře. Jen na poslední chvíli se mi povedlo zachytit všechny blesky, které jsem shromažďovala k útoku na velrybího démona, a odklonit je, aby neusmažily i mého drahého nerozumného přítele. Po urychleném ústupu na vyvýšený kámen před menší tsu-nami, kterou dopad démona do moře vyvolal, jsem se dokázala probrat z šoku aspoň na tak dlouho, abych usoudila, že teď jsem na řadě já. Přesunula jsem nad tu kreaturu centrum bouře, ale nepřišlo mi to dost. Nikdy jsem nevěřila, kolik vody z čističek, chemických odpadků, těžkých kovů a jiných svinstev je u nás při pobřeží, dokud jsem se je nepokusila použít jako zbraň. Vražedně účinnou zbraň, příležitostně si budu muset promluvit s někým od Greenpeace. Jsem zvyklá na kde co, ale pomalu rozežíraný démon není úplně nejhezčí pohled. Už se tady v životě nebudu koupat. Nemohlo trvat dlouho, než se tady objeví někdo z města. Někdo dokonce do té bouře vzlétl s vrtulníkem. Idioti! Když si vezmu, že jsem je mohla mít vlastně na svědomí, není mi zrovna lehko. Naštěstí jsem neměla moc času, přemýšlet nad tím hlouběji. Prue měla problémy. Popadla jsem Damona za ruku a přenesla nás oba za ní. Dostali jsme se do málem ještě bizardnější situace, než z jaké jsme se přenesli, i kdyžjsem byla přesvědčená, že něco takového není ani dost dobře možné. Jenže polonahý démon, velmi hlasitě sdělující světu ódy o své úžasnosti a zejména dokonalé kráse opravdu není zrovna normální. Svět se zbláznil. Nevím, jestli mu Prue a Ethan nestačili jako „publikum“ a náš příchod ho vyprovokoval k dalším činům, ale všechny nás začal obklopovat kruh hustých trnitých šlahounů. Netrvalo déle než pár vteřin a uzavřel se v kupoli, ve které panovala černočerná tma. Pokusila jsem se toho pseudoúžasného démona najít telepaticky, ale díky zvýšené pozornosti jsem místo toho schytala dvě tvrdé rány v těsném sledu. Nejdřív Pruinu, pak Ethanovu a nakonec ostré šlehnutí nějakým trnitým šlahounem do vlastního boku. Napadlo mě, jestli jsem neudělala velkou chybu, když jsem do toho Damona zatáhla bez jakékoliv přípravy, a jestli toho velmi brzo nebudu litovat. Možná s tou myšlenku jsem se chodidly i dlaněmi dotkla země, daleko hloub než jenom po povrchu a pustila jsem se do ničení kořenů těch růží. Pořád jsem ještě neopustila tu myšlenku ekologického boje proti démonům, která se vynořila v zálivu a přidala jsem každou chemikálii, kterou jsem v okolní půdě našla. Jestli to takhle půjde dál, bude San Francisco brzy tím nejekologičtějším městem na západním pobřeží. Myslím, že by se mi podařilo celou kopuli zlikvidovat, kdybych dostala o deset... dvacet vteřin navíc. Ale Prue měla vlastní plány. Vyvolat ohnivého ptáka Fénixe na místě přeplněném nejrůznějšími chemikáliemi se prostě nemůže obejít bez katastrofy. Můj a její útok se seznámily příliš důvěrně. O vteřinu později už byla celá kopule v plamenech. A o další vteřinu na to vybuchla. V poslední chvíli jsem se naklonila nad Damona a vytvořila nad námi půlkulovitou vodní stěnu. Neměla jsem tušení, jestli to vůbec něčemu pomůže, ale bylo to jediné, co jsem v tu chvíli mohla udělat. Mám, co se magie týče velkou smůlu, ale už jsem se naučila pár věcí. Třeba, že schopnosti čarodějky se moc dobře nesnášejí s těmi, plynoucími z mé světlonošské půlky. Nevím, jestli to pro Ethana byla novinka, ale pravda, na něho ta masa vody určená k ochraně před výbuchem nespadla, když nás přenesl na půdu našeho domu. Byla jsem ochotná se spokojit s vražedným pohledem směřovaným na Prue, kdyby se ona nerozhodla to celé rozmazávat kolem dokola. Za doprovodu značně pobaveného smíchu nad mou zmoklou situací, s vlasy přilepenými k tváři, brýlema, přes které nebylo vidět vůbec nic a rozladěnou náladou. Ovšem pokud ona netuší, co to zase provedla, ráda jí uvedu do děje. Neměla jsem ale dost času se s Prue s gustem do krve pohádat, musela jsem řešit trochu akutnější problémy. Krátkou vodní sprškou přímo do obličeje jsem se pokusila ujistit, že Damonovi náhodou nepřeskočilo, když celou eskapádu s Chandlerem označil za „Skvělou jízdu, kterou bychom si mohli dát ještě jednou.“ Valilo se to na mě ze všech stran. Damonova fascinace magií hraničící se sebevražednými sklony, chybějící Kniha stínů, nějaká další obluda na zahradě, se kterou si nedokázali poradit ani spojené síly Wyatta, Chrise a Mel. Před očima mi vyplavala představa hodně odlehlého a hodně pustého ostrova a v průběhu dnešního dne se stávala čím dál tím lákavější. Boj na zahradě se nakonec vyřešil dřív, než jsme do něj stačili zasáhnout, jak jsme v tu chvíli usuzovali ze skleněných střepů, které nás zasypaly po rozbití všech oken. Aspoň se na podstavec vrátila Kniha... A složila se Prue. Když se její přítel konečně probral z nějakého zasnění, mileráda jsem mu přenechala péči o omdlelou sestřenku a radši pokračovala ve zkoumání Damonova duševního zdraví. Magie mi asi nikdy nedovolí prožívat některé věci jako všem normálním lidem, ale zjistila jsem, že i vzájemné vyplétání skleněných střepů z vlasů může mít svoje romantické kouzlo. Ale i tu chvilku mi musel někdo zkazit. Cítila jsem, jak mě nějaké kouzlo táhne pryč, ale v první chvíli jsem netušila kam. Nevím, jestli vůbec existuje něco, co bych nesnášela víc. Něco hrubějšího, nezdvořilejšího, násilnějšího! Je mi špatně jenom z představy, kde by mě mohlo podobné kouzlo zastihnout, aniž bych dostala sebemenší šanci s tím něco udělat. Vždyť přece naši ví, že když se děje něco vážného, stačí zavolat – ať už ksakru zvednout mobil, nebo prostě jenom myslet dost nahlas! - a já přijdu. Zatraceně, tohle je snad svobodná země a já mám svoji svobodnou vůli dost ráda na to, abych podobné věci někdy dokázala překousnout. Samozřejmě, že to totiž byla máma a tety, kdo nás přivolaly. Všech devět a Ethan s Damonem se k tomu nachomýtli nějak náhodou. Neměla bych z podobného setkání radost ani kdyby bylo svoláno nějakým konvenčnějším způsobem. Teta Piper byla zase jednou protivná jako stádo sršňů, bratrovy mentální urážky se den ode dne stupňují a takhle jsem si opravdu seznámení Damona s mámou nepředstavovala. Každému bylo přirozeně úplně jedno, že první, kdo se promenádoval za denního světla mezi smrtelníky, byli démoni. Ne, všechen maras dole ve městě, je samozřejmě naše chyba. Takže samozřejmě je na nás, abychom to vyřešili a ještě máme být vděční, jakou laskavost nám to Uklízeči prokazují. Není se co divit, že mi v tom všem vypadlo, že bych se měla Damonovi nějak decentně zmínit o tom, že jsem mimo jiné i telepat. Trochu ho... překvapilo, když jsem mu osobité komentáře k celé situaci posílala přímo do hlavy, ale já na to stihla doplatit také. Když teta Piper použila svoji oblíbenou umravňovací techniku, tedy ostré hvízdnutí, díky telepatickému spojení a jeho nové schopnosti jsem měla pocit, jako by se mi šťourala přes ucho až v mozku filetovacím nožem. Když jsme ale všichni společně odříkali potřebné kouzlo, začalo se to poněkud uklidňovat. Henry někam zmizel dřív, než jsem si stihla dát sprchu, ale nemůžu říct, že by mi to vadilo. I tak byl na můj vkus dům příliš živý a byla jsem ráda, když jsme se s Damonem vrátili na pláž. Stihla jsem mu vyložit třeba první a nejdůležitější pravidlo magického světla – vždy a za všech okolností musíš vědět, kde máš prášky na bolení hlavy. I náš važný rozhovor o magii se brzy zvrhl spíš v nevážný. Nikdy bych nevěřila, že znám tolik vtipných historek s magickým podtextem. Po dlouhé době jsem si připadala naprosto uvolněná a šťastná. Konečně jsem mohla volně mluvit o všech těch věcech, které jsem si vždycky musela nechávat pro sebe. Cítila jsem se tak dobře, že se mi vůbec nechtělo rušit tuhle idylu kvůli rodinné večeři, naplánované na večer. Metodami hraničícími s nátlakem a vydíráním jsem ale byla nakonec donucena kývnout. 7. 5. 2029 (Noc, která překročila všechny meze) Pokud se Podsvětí neuklidní, asi ze mě bude brzo pěkný alkoholik. Ne, že bych byla nějaký zapřísáhlý abstinent, ale dva večery po sobě nejsou úplně můj styl. Má to jen jedno pozitivum – zatímco včera jsem pila na splín, dneska to byla sklenička na podbarvení příjemného rozhovoru s holkama. Jenom nakonec nezůstalo u jedné. Někde uprostřed snahy vysvětlit Prue, že to, že by Damon nejspíš nebyl schopný pochopit vířívý proud ani rozdíly mezi Star Trekem a Hvězdnou bránou, považuji spíš za značný klad, mě zarazilo podivně silné bodnutí bolesti. Která kupodivu přicházela od Henryho. Pohledem jsem si našla Chrise, chtěla jsem po něm nějaké ujištění, že cítil to samé, co já. Ten místo toho beze slova zmizel, ale to mi jako potvrzení docela stačilo. Okamžitě jsem se přenesla spolu s ním k bratrovi na kolej. Nakonec se s námi vydal ještě Wyatt, ostatní zůstali u domu. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se oslněná táborákem v temném pokoji rozkoukala. Obrysy vyvstávaly jeden po druhém, kouřící kotlík, Henry ležící na zemi, sklánějící se kluci. V hlavě jsem měla podivnou směsici vzteku, zmatku, nevíry a strachu, kterou kryl šok jako tlustá teplá deka. Přes Chrisova záda jsem přímo neviděla, co se děje, ale dívala jsem se skrz jeho myšlenky. Henry se z ničeho nic prkenně posadil, a nebudu zastírat, že pohled na jeho náhle černorudé oči mě šokem doslova přimrazil k zemi. Pohyboval se nepřirozeně rychle. Chrisovi zbyl čas jenom na zachrčení, když ho popadl pod krkem, Wyatt se skácel k zemi. Ten pohled byl neuvěřitelně absurdní. Tohle se prostě jen tak nestává. Byla bych ochotná uvěřit spíš tomu, že mám bludy, než že to kolem mě je pravda. Spíš instinktivně jsem se vrhla Wyattovi na pomoc, ale na okamžik jsem se zastavila, rychlým pohledem našla Henryho tvář a na vteřinku se mu zadívala zpříma do očí. Asi jsem to neměla dělat. Jen jsem nebyla tak úplně schopná vnímat hrozbu, nebezpečí, démona. Viděla jsem prostě Henryho, nesnesitelného, hrubého, často až nenávistného, ale pořád vlastního bratra. To byla ta chyba. V první chvíli jsem si ani neuvědomila, co se se mnou vlastně stalo, šok zvládl spolehlivě přehlušit i bolest. Dlaň celá od krve mě spíš zdvořile překvapila, než cokoliv jiného. Potřebovala jsem ho přece nějak zastavit. Až když se mi prvním krokem podlomily nohy, já se sesula k zemi, ozvala se silná bolest a krve bylo čím dál víc, došlo mi, že se děje něco hodně, hodně špatného. Pokoj zahalil oblak jemného prachu a omítky, který mě dusil a nutil ke kašli, což jenom dráždilo ostrou bolest. Tím předchozím zmatkem pocitů se prodral dopředu vztek a hrdě se hlásil o svá práva. To mi ten šmejd zaplatí. Z vedlejšího pokoje, do kterého se Henry zjevně proboural stěnou, se ozýval vyděšený dívčí křik. Přes poletující prach jsem tam v pološeru nic moc neviděla, ale dost jsem si zvládla domyslet. Dost na to, abych holku bez většího rozmyslu přenesla někam do bezpečí. Podle nejasného zavíření bílomodrých jiskřiček a Henryho nepříčetného řevu jsem poznala, že se mi to povedlo. To bylo poslední, na co jsem se v tu chvíli zmohla, schoulila jsem se na podlaze do klubíčka a většinu vědomé pozornosti věnovala tomu, abych nezačala kňučet jako nakopnuté štěně, protože s každým nádechem jako by mi někdo vrazil do hrudi nůž. Slyšela jsem pár úvodních slov z nějakého zaklínání, než se svět tak nějak naklonil ke straně a zmizel do tmy. Probrala jsem se nejspíš jenom o několik málo minut později. Skláněl se nade mnou Chris a bolest byla pryč, ale byla jsem řádně zmatená, což se vzhledem k situaci není až tak co divit. Jediné, na co jsem v tu chvíli byla schopná se soustředit, byla podivně hrubá pachuť na jazyku, takže jsem výjimečně klesla nezvykle hluboko, až k vytvoření doušku vody, kterým bych si mohla vypláchnout pusu, než se vůbec přinutím vrátit se do nelogické reality zdemolovaného pokoje. Z Henryho, nyní ztuhle stojícímu na místě, jsem necítila... nic. Jako by to byl jenom kuš šutru. Nejraději bych řekla, že je to jeden z následků Chrisova kouzla, ale nebyla jsem si tím jistá ani zdaleka tak, jak bych chtěla. Wyatt se rozhodl chopit otěží situace a rozdávat příkazy. Normálně by na tom nebylo nic divného, ale já jsem toho měla tak akorát dost. Nenechám se od nikoho komandovat. Od Starších, od rodičů a od něj tím tuplem ne. Nebudu dělat chůvu někomu, kdo neví, kdy má přestat s pitím. Navíc jsem měla daleko důležitější starosti, než ukládat opilé příbuzné do postelí. Možná jsem té nevinné holce zachránila život... ale taky jsem jí u toho ztratila bůh ví kde. Takže jsem jen z trosek jejího pokoje vytáhla její hodinky a po tom rázném odmítnutí bratránkových pokynů jsem se bez dalšího slova přenesla domů na půdu. Tak akorát včas, protože mezi Wyattem a Chrisem se schylovalo ke kvalitní bratrské hádce. I s přihlédnutím k tomu, co se dělo v posledních dvou dnech myslím, že jsem dlouho nebyla tak hrozně moc vyvedená z míry, prakticky na hranici hysterie. Ruce se mi neovladatelně třásly a když se mi ani po několika pokusech nepodařilo uvolnit karabinku řetízku s vyhledávacím krystalem, prostě jsem za něj téměř nepříčetně škubala tak dlouho, dokud mi nepovolil do ruky – a nenechal mi za sebou na památku na krku pěkně dlouhý krvavý šrám. V tu chvíli dolehly až ke mně ozvěny toho, co Chris křičel na Wyatta, když vztek uvolnil jeho stavidla kruté upřímnosti. Vždycky jsem si myslela, že s Chrisem vycházím dobře, ze všech tří kluků možná nejlíp. Nenapadlo mě, že bych se mohla tak moc mýlit. Od Henryho jsem zvyklá na shazování a urážky, ale od Chrise to bylo jako kudla do zad. Na okamžik mi to úplně vzalo dech a skoro jsem nedokázala uvěřit, že si tohle opravdu myslí. O pár minut později mě moje Midsummer našla sedět na půdě s pláčem. Zabralo jí nějakou chvíli, než si vytrvalým šťoucháním krom mojí nohy dokázala vynutit i mojí pozornost, ale aspoň ona vypadala, že si o mě nemyslí, že jsem beznadějně neschopná, a po několika minutách pročesávání jejího teplého hebkého kožíšku jsem se přece jenom cítila o něco líp. Pořád říkám, že canisterapie by se měla dělat radši s kočkama. Když jsem se aspoň trochu sebrala, vysadila jsem si poněkud cynicky jako správná čarodějnice svoji černou kočku na rameno a pustila jsem se do nějaké smysluplné činnosti. Když jsem po Wyattovi štěkla, že mám důležitější věci na práci, zrovna to byla docela pravda. Napsala jsem si kouzlo a pustila se do hledání. San Francisco nezabralo... Mírně mi zatrnulo. Japonsko... Austrálie... Blízký východ... Začínala jsem se opravdu bát, kam jsem tu holku zatraceně mohla poslat. Afrika... Anglie... Jižní Amerika... Napadla mě podivně znepokojující myšlenka, jestli je ta holka vůbec někde. Samozřejmě, že zatímco my jsme se tady mohli málem zbláznit, moje ztracená nevinná si užívala na Havaji. Když jsem ji přivolala zpátky, začala pořádně ječet, ale upřímně... taky bych ječela, kdyby mě někdo tahal z Havaje. Někde se zjevně projevila moje touha odstěhovat se na pustý ostrov. Všechno by probíhalo plus mínus hladce, kdyby se mi do toho Wyatt zase nezačal plést. To co pokazím, zvládnu taky dát dohromady sama, a dala jsem mu to taky poměrně jasně najevo. Moje kouzlo na uspání a zastření vzpomínek fungovalo bezchybně, takže jsem Wyatta nechala stát a přenesla dívku zase zpátky na pokoj. Ona si aspoň opravdu zaslouží, aby jí do té postele někdo pomohl, po tom, co jí postihlo. V jakémsi záchvatu dobrosrdečnosti jsem se rozhodla nezahánět ostatní pod střechu pořádným lijákem, ale přece jenom se za nimi zastavit a minimálně je varovat. Bohužel se ukázalo, že Damon mezitím kvalitně přebral. Můj poměrně nevinný dotaz, jestli si opravdu myslí, že je ten nejlepší den na spaní pod širákem, ho nechal zcela klidným. Je přece hezky, aspoň dokud něco neprovedu. Spokojená, že jádro pudla i v podroušeném stavu vyhmátl tak rychle, jsem přidala pohružku v podobě soukromé předpovědi pro naši zahradu varující před příšerným lijákem a zahájila odpočet. Zvedl se až někde u dvojky, kdy už jsem váhala, jestli svou pohružku opravdu mám splnit. Naděje jsem si dělala naprosto zbytečně, vzápětí se zase odporoučel k zemi, jen tentokrát jsem se nacházela někde na jeho trase. S jistým pocitem bezmoci jsem nechala ostatní ostatníma a přenesla jsem nás oba do jeho bytu. Když jsem ho úspěšně dostala do postele, naprosto bez energie jsem se zřítila na gauč a spíš než ke spánku bych následující činnost přirovnala k hlubokému komatu. 8. 5. 2029 (Den, který bořil předsevzetí... Bohužel ta moje) Spala jsem poměrně dlouho a zvládla jsem se dostat do toho příjemného stavu mezi spánkem a probuzením, kdy mě hřálo sluníčko, nezvonil žádný budík a ještě jsem si nestihla uvědomit, co všechno jsem zaspala. Přímo probuzení ale okamžitě pohřbilo všechny myšlenky na ranní idylku. K vědomí mě s něžností parního válce přivedlo ostré, velmi artikulované „Ups“, ani zdaleka tak překvapené, jak chtělo znít. Po takhle ostrém a náhlém probuzení jsem byla trochu dezorientovaná a při snaze najít brýle na místě, kde by v mém pokoji stál noční stolek, jsem se málem přizabila. Jasně barevná skvrna podivných proporcí mě stihla znepokojit ještě dřív, než jsem dotápala k Damonovu stolu a ty brýle konečně našla. Před očima mi vyvstala ta poslední osoba, kterou bych chtěla vidět v ložnici svého přítele, byť by to mělo být pracovně. Drby o Anně-Claire se dokázaly dostat až ke mně, přestože obvykle klepům kolujícím místní magickou komunitou nevěnuju pozornost. I když uznávám, že není pravděpodobné, aby se opravdu vyspala se všemi svými svěřenci a polovinu jich nechala zabít, střízlivé polovině bych ale už byla ochotná věřit a to mi stačí. Nedokázala jsem uvěřit, že Starší opravdu přidělili Damonovi tuhle... příšeru. Pak mi to, v jediném okamžiku náhlého prozření, došlo. Je mi celkem jasné, že Anna-Claire asi neměla sebemenší tušení, do jak odporně špinavé hry ji Starší namočili, takže jsem na ní asi neměla křičet. Ale na druhou stranu to byla v tu chvíli celkem úleva. Aspoň do chvíle, než se do našeho sporu vložil jeho hlavní objekt, rázným zařváním, ať toho obě okamžitě necháme. Trochu se mě to dotklo, ale částečně ho omlouvá fakt, že neměl tušení o akutně hrozícím nebezpečí. A hlavně mi přišla škoda jakkoliv dělit svoji zášť, kterou si plně zasloužila ta blonďatá bestie přede mnou. Když mě vyzvala, že pokud se mi na tom něco nelíbí, mám si zaletět Nahoru, hořce mi došlo, že to je přesně to, co mě teď čeká. Přenesla jsem se domů a na dlouhou půl hodinu se zamknula v koupelně. Pohled do zrcadla nebylo přesně to, co by mi v tu chvíli dokázalo zvednout náladu. Běžně mám na svůj vzhled poměrně praktický názor, vím, že do modelky mám daleko, ale porovnání s tou světlonoškou, s jejími platinově blond vlasy, obrovským poprsím a okrajem výstřihu a spodním lemem sukně někde na stejné úrovni, mě opravdu vytočilo na nejvyšší úroveň. Zejména, když jsem byla nucena si uvědomit, jak vypadám po včerejším boji – rozcuchané vlasy plné omítky, zakrvácené oblečení, zarudlé oči, šmouhy po tvářích. Snaha udělat ze sebe zase trochu lidskou bytost byla velmi dlouhá a většinu toho času vypadala taky dokonale zbytečná. Podobně jako snaha se trochu uklidnit. Ne, že bych chtěla vychladnout, nebo nějak přejít tenhle problém, ale přišlo mi vhodnější přijít Nahoru s plnou rukou pádných rozezlených argumentů, než prakticky zalknutá vzteky. I třetí pokus prokartáčovat si vlasy pořád vypadal jako brutální napadení, tak jsem to nakonec vzdala a prostě se na tu cestu smrti vydala. Vysoká okna, bílý mramor, ozdobné zlaté vzorečky, načechrané obláčky připomínající kopečky cukrové vaty. Tak sladké, že by se z tomu jednomu zkazily zuby. Normálně se mi vyhýbají myšlenky na vandalství a ničení majetku, ale tady o tom bylo skoro lákavé uvažovat. Zvláštní reakce na někoho, kdo právě stanul na nebesích, ale na to už jsem celkem zvyklá. Bylo mi jasné, že nepotřebuju nikoho hledat, protože si někdo velmi brzy najde mě. Našel, dokonce ještě rychleji, než jsem očekávala. Žena středního věku, blonďaté kudrnaté vlasy, modré oči. Jo, rozhodně ladila k okolí, i se svým vlídným úsměvem uvítání. Myslím, že začínám chápat význam úsloví „vlk v rouše beránčím“. Se zdvořilým úsměvem se zajímala, proč jsem přišla Nahoru, když tam jinak obvykle nestrčím ani špičku nosu. Neměla jsem zájem hrát s ní tuhle zvrácenou verzi hry na schovávanou a dala jsem jí to jasně najevo. Dobře ví, proč jsem tam, vzhledem k tomu, jak mě tam sami domanévrovali. Sandře evidentně nebylo příjemné, když jsem šla přímo k věci, ale nakonec jí nezbylo než přiznat, že je to přesně tak, jak jsem se obávala. Opravdu Annu-Claire poslali k nám jenom proto, aby mě strach a žárlivost dovedly přímo do jejich spárů. Dokonce i fakt, že mi to všechno vysvětlovala právě Sandra, které nesouhlas s celou věcí doslova prýštil ze všech pórů, byl jenom přesně vypočítaný tah po šachovnici směřující mě se širokým úsměvem do toho bahna ještě hlouběji. Nečekala jsem, že tam se mnou bude někdo mluvit na rovinu, ale v každém případě to oceňuji. Jsem ráda, že nemusím předstírat, že to bylo moje dobrovolné rozhodnutí. Když už se musím vzdát jednoho ze svých nejstarších a nejzatvrzelejších předsevzetí. Přesně to, co mi vadí na magické stránce mé osobnosti. Ten nedostatek vlastní vůle. Že se mnou nakládají jako s loutkou. Jediné, co mi dokázalo dodat alespoň malý pocit zadostiučinění, byl vyhazov Anny-Claire s plnou parádou z Damonova bytu. (...o 14 dní později...) Poslední dva týdny se tvářily skoro tak mírumilovně, jako by ty tři dny dokonalého chaosu byly jenom takový mírně trapný, ale snad zapomenutelný exces a Podsvětí se opět vrátilo do klidu, ve kterém se o naše záležitost moc nestará. Co se mě týče, jen ať jim to vydrží co nejdýl. Mírně paranoidní myšlenky na to, že daleko spíš chystají nějakou pořádně velkou akci, která předčí i naše nejšílenější scénáře, jsem se snažila moc nepřipouštět. Většinu času jsem trávila u Damona a doma jsem se moc nezdržovala. S Kat a Mel jsem se čas od času potkala, když jsem si zaskočila do domu pro nějakou zapomenutou věc, nebo když jsem to použila jako záminku na kus řeči. Trochu mi sice chyběla Prue, která byla se svým objevem v Anglii, a nějak jsem se minula s Wyattem, ale jinak musím připustit, že mi tenhle systém fungování připadá velice sympatický – naše rodina je na jednom místě prakticky nesnesitelná. Vůbec mi nevadí, že jsem se celé dva týdny nemusela vidět ani s Henrym, ani s Chrisem. Můj plamenný vztek směrem ke Starším se přetavil spíš do pomalé, ale zato vytrvalé zášti. Prohru určenou ještě dřív, než střet vůbec začne, nemůžu jenom tak překousnout. Myslím, že se se Staršíma asi nikdy nebudeme mít rádi, ale... asi s tím počítají. Magie se mi tak nějak souhrně pletla do života pořád víc, než by se mi líbilo, ale Damonovo nadšení bylo svým způsobem nakažlivé a v jeho přítomnosti ztrácela magie svou obvyklou tendenci měnit mi den v katastrofu. Velká část našeho volného času padla na vysvětlování všech možných principů magického světa, ovládnutí jeho nových schopností, první pokusy s kouzly nebo lektvary (a následné likvidování škod v přilehlém i širším okolí), ale dařilo se mi nás držet alespoň na té pomyslné hranici oddělující magický svět od toho normálního. Zašli jsme s přáteli na bowling a na skleničku, do kina na velmi dobrou komedii (jen tvůrce to považoval za fantasy film, ale asi nepočítal s magicky nadanými diváky), uspořádali jsme si krásný piknik. Dokonce ani návštěvu u našich nepoznamenalo nic moc nadpřirozeného. Je pravda, že mám velmi špatný vliv na Damonovu studijní morálku, ale ta moje se po dlouhé době ozvala někde v zasutém koutku mysli a připomněla mi, že jestli nechci velmi brzy dopadnout velmi špatně, měla bych ze své bakalářky napsat i něco víc, než jenom úvodní stranu. A kupodivu nezůstalo jenom u toho předsevzetí, jak je mým dobrým zvykem. I když do toho, co bych pojmenovala ideálem, chybělo hodně, vlastně mi nic nechybělo. Byla jsem šťastná. Jediné, co mi dělalo trochu starosti, bylo Wyattovo pozvání na sobotní rodinnou párty na pláži. Moc se mi tam nechtělo. Na setkání s Henrym teď zrovna nejsem úplně zvědavá, po tom, co se mezi námi odehrálo posledně. Třeba se mi z toho podaří nějak vykroutit. 21. 5. 2029 (Den, který nepatřil do kalendáře) .